StreepersImán
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Como un imán será la atracción de esta pareja, quien bajo las luces y la estruendosa música, se dejarán llevar por el poder de la tracción! o ¿atracción?


Streepers... Imán...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro por y para los fans. **

_**Mi primer reto de One shot ! **_

Como todas las semanas hace casi ya seis meses estaba muy acomodada en el mejor lugar del night club esperando tu más sensual presentación, ese día era distinto a tantos otros. En dos días me casaba con el hombre del cual me enamoré, Taro es un excelente novio de esos que no te encuentras en cualquier sitio, un hombre exitoso, inteligente, respetable, guapo como ninguno y muy buen amante, podría continuar pero todo cambió hace un año, cuando fue diagnosticado con un tumor en la cabeza, lo cual a afectado de sobre manera la relación, lo primero fueron los cambios de humor y con ello malditos celos que le brotaban de la nada! después los embates de la misma enfermedad con ello comenzó a deteriorarse, su diagnóstico no tiene cura ni modo de retroceder o frenar por lo que decidimos adelantar la boda. Se preguntarán ¿qué carajos hago entonces en este antro?... una larga historia pero la resumiré ... huyendo de las responsabilidades de mi vida y después de beber media botella de whisky en mi oficina tomé mi auto y conduje por las calles de Tokio sin parar dando vueltas como una condenada loca y medio ebria, aún no sé como llegué, me encontré estacionada frente a ese local en donde hombres muy bien parecidos con sus mejores dotes, dan un espectáculo a la vista muy excitante! ahí fue cuando te vi por primera vez, alto de unos 1.80, cabello negro azabache como esa noche, cuerpo atlético cada músculo muy bien definido usando unas trusas de látex negras y unos tirantes que cruzaban tu pecho, si ya tu cuerpo había llamado mi completa atención me vi más que perdida cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los tuyos, un par de azules tan profundos como el océano y esa mirada tan seductora que provocó revolotear mis instintos más profundos. La primera vez solo recree la vista con tu magnífico baile, y por alguna razón mi cuerpo pedía volver al día siguiente a ese lugar, solo para verte. Así pasaron las semanas y por lo menos cada dos días me encontraba viéndote hasta que un día cruzamos miradas, pronto te acercaste hasta mi solo para sonreír endemoniadamente sexy, mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi tercer vaso de whisky, te dije:

\- ey! ¿cuál es tu nombre?...

\- si quieres saberlo...y me mostraba sus billetes en la orilla de su trusa...

\- oh! claro ...y saqué de mi bolsillo unos cuantos yenes ... toqué su trusa por el borde y sin dejar de sostener su mirada introduje el dinero allí...

\- Ranma...mientras guiñaba uno de sus azules volteó para alejarse ... 

Si ya me tenía embobada, ese simple contacto lo empeoró. Cuando lo vi alejarse solo podía ver su divino trasero contonearse de un lado a otro con total naturalidad, mojé mis labios y tomé otro sorbo, el alcohol me ayudaba a volver a mi realidad, sentir la delicia del líquido bajar por mi garganta provocaba que dejara de soñar con aquel chico, aunque a veces sentía que no funcionaba. Luego de un mes de ir y venir me atreví a preguntar que podía hacer o más bien cuánto se paga por un bendito privado con aquel chico, el barman muy gustoso contestó a mi pregunta y en menos de media hora me encontraba en un "privado" esperando su arribo. Ese día ya casi me terminaba una botella completa de mi licor favorito, las ansias hacían mella y cuando creí que la paciencia llegaba a mi límite, lo vi entrar. Divino como siempre vestía unos vaqueros azules que apenas llegaban a sus caderas, mostrando el inicio de tan espectacular cuerpo! y una chaqueta sin mangas a pecho descubierto que hacía juego, en su cabeza un sombrero como un muy sensual "cowboy" te acercaste hasta mi, sonreíste y me preguntaste:

\- ¿Cómo puedo complacerte hoy?...

\- solo haz lo tuyo...contesté seria y algo nerviosa ...

\- bien ... puso algo de música y comenzó a moverse como solo él sabía hacerlo...lo observaba seria, intentando no mostrar ni un ápice de emoción... Nos mirábamos firmes y con cierta displicencia ...sin tapujos pasaba su trasero a centímetros de mi rostro, provocando que mis manos picaran por tocarlo, de pronto se volteo como sabiendo el propósito de mis pensamientos, y con sus dedos tocó mis labios acercándose hasta mi oído para decirme:

\- ¿te gusta?... mientras tragaba en seco... puedes tocar... pero por cada contacto debes soltar uno grande!...

\- eres muy bueno ...pero eso ya lo sabes! ...le dije con mi cara de pocker... ¿que tal si comienzas a sacarte la ropa?... repuse afanada... y caminó hasta detrás de mi para abrazarme por detrás y poner sus grandes manos una en cada uno de mis pechos.

\- eso... muñeca tiene un costo extra...mientras me mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja...

\- eso no es problema... mientras pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo... solo hazlo!...se lo dije en tono de orden! ...entonces caminó hasta el frente y con la música de fondo y esa maldita luz de antro, comenzó por la chaqueta, luego me lanzó el sombrero, caminó unos pasos para quedar justo en frente de mi... y dijo:

\- ¿quieres ayudarme?...tomando una de mis manos y posicionándola en el condenado cierre! apenas lo bajé él volvía a sonreír encantadoramente! ...de pronto me alzó del sillón donde me refugiaba y me pegó hasta él sin tapujos, se movía a mi alrededor arrebatando la chaqueta que traía puesta, quedando solo con el vestido que usaba ese día por el trabajo, volvió a abrazarme por detrás esta vez pudiendo sentir su abultada erección en mi trasero, mientras tocaba mis senos, y lamia mi cuello. En ese momento creí estar perdida! y pensé ¿qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí?...pero los instintos pudieron más que la razón y la excitación del momento, solté un leve gemido y el me volteó para verle la cara, entonces me sacó de mi excitante trance recordando que aún no se quitaba el insulso pantalón! con ambas manos lo empujé hasta el sillón quedando sentado mirándome atónito por mi osadía, levanté mi pierna derecha y con uno de mis mejores tacones en punta le hice una leve presión en su abultada entre pierna...

\- te quiero sin ropa! ... enarcando una ceja mirándolo con fuego le volví a ordenar ...como si fuese uno de los empleados de la oficina...

\- pero que impaciente eres muñeca...entonces corrió mi pierna de donde estaba y me tomó por el trasero sentándome abruptamente sobre él... me gustas así ! ... demandante! ...de pronto la música paró...

\- oh que pena...siguió diciendo...

\- ¿por qué lo dices? lo miraba extrañada...

\- se acabó el tiempo muñeca...entonces se levantó conmigo encima sin dejar de agarrarme por mis posaderas.

\- eso no importa! te pagaré de nuevo...repuse firme!

\- no mi amor así no funciona, tengo que atender a alguien más...entonces me bajó lentamente...

\- estupendo! le dije irónica... vete con tu otra clienta... ya vendrá el siguiente y ese terminará lo que tu no hiciste! ... dije escueta.

Frunció el ceño por un par de segundos, y volvió a sonreír levantando la mano despidiéndose. Tomé mi chaqueta y me terminé el trago, me largo de esta pocilga! dije molesta, iba sumida en mis pensamientos hacia la salida cuando me timbró el móvil, era mi prometido reclamando porque no le contestaba las llamadas, casi 20 minutos discutiendo por el maldito teléfono terminé colgando y lanzando el aparato al fondo de mi cartera, mientras buscaba las llaves de mi carro, pude ver unos pies apoyados en este, alcé la vista para encontrarme con el sensual chico que hace unos minutos atrás me había dejado en el más absoluto de los enfados.

\- y ¿cómo estuvo el "siguiente"? ...dijo muy irónico...

\- excelente! ...respondí ...y agregué : ese si me complació! ...con cara de satisfacción por continuar el maldito juego entre ambos...

\- se nota tienes una cara de placer...

\- ¿puedes moverte?!... necesito subir ...indicándole el carro

\- ¿tu vas a conducir? ...pero si has bebido medio bar jajajaja...y soltó una risita

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia! ahora quítate!

\- wow lo demandante no fue solo ahí adentro...lo eres en todo momento ... entonces me quitó las llaves de la mano en un movimiento tan rápido que no tuve poder de reacción.

\- ¿pero qué haces?

\- yo conduzco! y abrió la puerta de atrás para que subiera...lo miré dubitativa... pero qué más da! mi vida era un completo desastre! y éste hombre le daba cierta adrenalina a la cual me estaba volviendo adicta. Me senté y él se agachó para colocar el cinturón, volteó a penas y besó mis labios en un rose, luego subió y comenzó a conducir. Cada cierto rato nos mirábamos por el espejo retrovisor, después de unos 10 minutos le pregunté a dónde me llevaba:

\- tranquila casi llegamos!...se estacionó, bajó y abrió mi puerta como todo un caballero.

-¿qué es este lugar?

-acaso no es obvio...es el estacionamiento de un edificio...ven acompáñame...y me guió hasta el ascensor. De un total de 20 pisos nos bajamos en el 15, cuando se abrieron las puertas dio lugar a un hermoso y elegante pen house.

\- vaya! lo que haces ¿paga este lugar?

\- por supuesto! ¿quieres un trago?...mientras veía unos enormes ventanales dando una vista privilegiada de la ciudad, además era casi madrugada y solo se veían las luces nocturnas de tan apabullada ciudad.

\- que sea un whisky! ... doble ! ... me entregó el vaso y lo tomé de una sola vez!

\- me sorprende tu capacidad! te ves tan muñeca, y bebes como hombre!

\- trae una botella mejor, y ahí comprobarás que esta muñeca no deja de serlo por beber como una maldita condenada!

-tranquila no quise ofender...mejor hablemos de otra cosa...

\- ¿hablar? ¿para eso me trajiste?

Entonces me tomó el rostro hundiendo sus labios en los míos de manera brusca! logré separarme de él dándole una bofetada magistral en pleno rostro! ... pero si eres un bruto! espeté me fui hasta el ascensor que aún no bajaba ni subía, pero me tomó por un brazo girando mi cuerpo para pegarlo a la pared de este volviendo a besarme sin tapujos!

\- suéltame! dije y otra bofetada le di, pero él no se daba por vencido.

\- dime que no me deseas y te dejo ir! mientras me subía la falda hasta la cintura y sin siquiera quitar mis bragas introdujo sus dedos en mi intimidad.

-oh! ... dije a penas soltando un gemido, lo cual lo hizo sonreír de forma malévola!

\- allí abajo está muy húmedo muñeca, vamos dímelo!

\- no te deseo! le grité ...y él volvió a tocar ahí...y volví a gemir...entonces me soltó y me dio la espalda.

\- que lástima, adiós muñeca...dijo sin mirar...

Entonces lo tiré por su cabellera o más bien por su trenza haciendo que volviera a mirarme y lo besé con urgencia! entre besos y caricias le dije _"te deseo"_ ...con eso último comenzó la campal batalla por deshacernos de la ropa, una a una sin dejarnos de besar nos quitamos lo que estorbaba quedando completamente desnudos en el maldito ascensor testigo de lo inmoral de nuestros actos, y así fue como tuve el más salvaje sexo de mi vida! en su brazos y con mis piernas enredadas a sus prominentes caderas introdujo su miembro sin contemplaciones una y otra vez mientras gemía de placer por sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas, le mordía los labios entre besos ardientes y llenos de pasión, con sus manos grandes y fuertes aprisionaba mis grandes pechos creía que que era una verdadera locura! de pronto escuché que la puerta del ascensor comenzaba a cerrar y entre gemidos de ambos él se movió de tal forma que bloqueó que esta se cerrara, con mis dedos acariciaba su cuello y bajaba hasta donde me lo permitía esa posición por su fuerte espalda, con mis uñas dibujaba en ella hasta que sentí que tocaba el mismísimo cielo acabando en el tan anhelado orgasmo enterré las uñas en su espalda y volví a gemir de satisfacción, en cosa de segundos sentí sus movimientos aumentar acabando dentro de mi, soltó un gruñido ronco y apoyó su rostro en mi pecho, aún unidos por nuestras intimidades y de pie en el ascensor. Y ese sería tan solo el comienzo de nuestros encuentros, iba al night club muy seguido solo para deleitar mi vista, y al momento de salir siempre estaba esperando apoyado en mi carro, no necesitábamos decirnos nada nuestras miradas hablaban por sí solas llenas de deseo uno por el otro, simplemente él era mi adicción un streptees jodidamente sensual provocaba que aflorara mi lado más salvaje. La primera vez quise pagarle y no me recibió el fajo de billetes, le increpé aduciendo que no quería favores pero él me contestó:

\- esto no ha sido ningún favor! ...ya te lo dije... _me gustas_

_-_ ¿así es que no le cobras a las que te gustan?...

\- muñeca tienes un concepto equivocado de mi o más bien de los que ofrecemos este servicio.

\- no bromees conmigo!

\- claro que no lo hago, bailo para dar placer... de eso vivo... ahora dime tu nombre preciosa porque al menos eso quiero saber de ti...

\- Akane ... y adiós!... no sin antes dejar el fajo de yenes encima de una mesita... error! pasaron tres días desde ese encuentro cuando volví a verlo en su lugar de trabajo, y afuera estaba esperándome.

\- te dije que no quería tu dinero! y me lo lanzó directo a las manos ...

\- que grosero eres! ya quítate!... y me quitó las llaves de nuevo...se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

\- sube muñeca! mientras abría la puerta...

\- qué te crees! le chillaba mientras subía al auto y él detrás de mi... ¿no vas a conducir?.. lo miré extrañada.

\- te has portado pésimo! mientras negaba con la cabeza... no quiero tu dinero! te quiero a ti ! y fue mi perdición de un solo jalón arrancó todos los botones de mi blusa, y en cosa de segundos volvíamos a tener sexo en la parte trasera de mi carro. Amaba escuchar mi nombre en sus labios mientras lo hacíamos, era un deleite tanto como verlo bailar con poca ropa.

Y así pasaron los meses, seis exactamente y como les contaba en un principio estaba a un par días de la boda, unas amigas querían darme una sorpresa y voilá! la despedida de soltera era en el night club donde trabajaba mi chico de ojos azules! reservado tenían un vip donde comenzaron a servir tragos y a pasearse varios strepeers, éramos 5 incluyéndome y todas alborotadas en el ambiente festivo más que la música solo oía los gritos de ellas por los insinuosos bailes, la verdad no me llamaban la atención, me levanté hasta la puerta para ir al servicio y en ese momento dos fornidos hombres tomaron mis brazos levantándome y llevándome hasta el sillón.

\- no puede moverse...decía uno de ojos color miel con una pañoleta amarilla que rodeaba su cabeza y del mismo tono llevaba un taparrabo.

\- eres divina decía otro, de cabellos largos color negro y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas vestido de policía con unos shorts y la camisa semi abierta pudiendo notar su bien tonificado cuerpo.

De pronto hace una entrada magistral, el hombre que me volvía loca! clavando sus azules en mi pude notar algo su contrariedad, pero como todo profesional continuó su show. La música sonaba más fuerte la luz era tenue y se escuchaban los vasos chocar y como no los chillidos de mis amigas, pero pese a la algarabía todos mis sentidos se centraban en una sola persona, y eso él lo sabía!

_**cómo puedo yo parar...**_

_**esto parece no tener final...**_

_**estoy unido, atado por un hilo**_

**estoy pegado a vos como por un imán... **la canción era lenta pero muy seductora y mientras él movía su pelvis a mi alrededor, me encontraba en un verdadero trance!

_**cómo puedo detener... esta atracción que siento por tu piel...**__. _así tal cual decía era como nos sentíamos uno por el otro...tomó de mi mano para incorporarme continuando su sensual baile recorriendo con sus grandes manos la silueta de mi cuerpo, estremecía al tenue contacto...de pronto me llevó detrás de unas cortinas y todas gritaban más entusiasmadas que nunca al verme ir... me perdí en sus azules nuevamente...hasta que algo dijo sacándome de mi cavilación...

\- ¿para ti es la despedida?...Akane! ...

\- ¿ah?... si y le mostré la argolla en mi mano ...

\- lo imaginaba...solo que no creí que fuera tan pronto...

\- bueno creo que lo que menos hacemos es hablar cuando nos vemos... le contesté

\- ¿cuándo?...dijo enarcando su ceja

\- ¿qué cosa?...

\- te casas!

\- ¿acaso importa?...

\- ¿no te veré más?!

\- no lo sé... mejor disfrutemos esto quieres!

\- pero no aquí! ...ven conmigo... y como tantas veces lo seguí .. terminamos haciendo el amor en su pen house, en cada rincón de éste fui suya una y otra vez sin cesar por esa noche, extasiados en pasión el uno por el otro dimos rienda suelta a nuestros deseos más fervientes. Cuando desperté esa mañana, me asusté no tenía idea de la hora y además Ranma no estaba a mi lado, me levanté torpemente hasta el baño, y tomé una ducha rápida. Agarré una toalla y salí a buscar mi ropa.

\- buenos días! dijo muy sonriente...

\- ¿sabes qué hora es?.. mientras tomaba mis ropas...

\- medio día... hay desayuno por si te apetece comer...

-es ¿en serio?... me van a matar! tengo la maldita prueba en 1 hora !

-¿ prueba?... vamos... quédate!

\- estás loco! ... el vestido debo ir por el... no encuentro mi ropa interior!

\- creo que eso quedó en la cocina...decía muy gracioso poniendo su más seductora sonrisa...

Fui por ella y vi mis bragas colgadas de un salero...la cogí y cuando me doy la vuelta choco con él de frente...

\- déjame pasar! ...

\- no lo creo... mientras negaba con su cabeza... existen reglas sabes... el desayuno se sirve!

\- Ranma! debo irme ...

\- te puedes ir al carajo si quieres! y me arrebató la toalla del cuerpo...(cabe mencionar que él solo traía puesto un short)... pero antes...dijo... y así comenzaba su juego... beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia... perdía total noción ...me aferró a su cuerpo y mientras devoraba uno de mis pechos dijo:

\- ¿te irás?!

\- no...si ...debo...

\- ¿segura? llevándome hasta al cuarto de nuevo posó mi cuerpo en la cama y me besaba el cuello bajando hasta mis montes la excitación era tal que mis pezones daban muestra de ello, con sus manos recorría cada rincón de mi ser, hasta que sentí sus labios en mi ingle...

-oh noo...ya para le decía a penas...

-te daré placer hasta hartarte!

y de manera sutil comenzó a besar mi intimidad, gimiendo por sus caricias sentí como pasaba su lengua...estaba extasiada!

\- me encanta provocarte...decía ...estás muy mojada...no voy a parar hasta hacerte mía! y continuó en su candente labor una y otra vez su lengua y sus labios succionaban mi intimidad perdiendo total control, estuve a punto de terminar pero entonces él introdujo su virilidad sin remordimientos escuchando su gutural gruñido, su vaivén era tan rápido que entre la excitación reciente y ello sentía que respiraba con dificultad, _volverás a mi ..._decía ...mientras me besaba ardiente en deseo_...dímelo!... _

_\- sí! ...le grité _

_\- eres mía! solo mía! ..._gruñía mientras ambos nos sumíamos en el más delicioso orgasmo ...

Luego de ese día, no lo volví a ver por tres meses. La boda se celebró y como era de esperar dos meses después mi amado esposo falleció. Recién casada y viuda me encontraba. Como era de esperar regresé al night club, entré hice unas señas y pronto estaba en el mejor vip de ese lugar.

-¿por qué tardaste tanto?... dijo mi sensual ojiazul... mientras posaba sus labios en los míos...

\- por que así lo quiso la vida!... ¿te arrepientes de verme?

\- jamás! ...

\- estupendo...ahora quiero el paquete completo! ya sabes...y le dí un sorbo a mi vaso de whisky

\- tan demandante como siempre! ...eres una golosa! dijo, entonces la música comenzó a sonar "Blaze of glory" de Bon Jovi , lentamente y tan sensual como solo él podía hacerlo movía sus piernas y brazos de forma sincronizada a la vez que me perdía en sus caderas tan candentes y con su traje de "cowboy" su baile era divino! poco a poco dejaba caer una a una sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudo! disfrutando sus movimientos más sensuales en el centro del tubo, sentía la tracción de un _imán._

_**Fin._**_

_**La canción que elegí es un pequeño extracto de un grupo llamado Miranda, el tema se llama imán la cual fue mi inspiración para este one shot.**_

_**La segunda canción y con la cual concluí mi one shot pertenece a Bon jovi; " Blaze of glory" escuchenla mientras leen, le dará un toque estupendo.**_

*Créditos al autor de la imagen de mi portada.


End file.
